


Family matters

by Coffeegirl84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl84/pseuds/Coffeegirl84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Collection of Short shortstories from the FAmilys in Teen wolf XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mum... It's me

Chapter 1 - "Mum ... It's me!"

„MUM.... STOP.... IT'S ME.... MUM, PLEASE!“

She stopped. Claudia was standing there grabbing the shoulder of a young boy hard and pressing him against a wall.  
She stared at him – he was young, maybe 8 or 9 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, tears all over his face and panic in his eyes.  
Tears streamed down her face and she trembled.

„S-Stiles?“

The boy began to smile but still crying. „Yes, Mum... I'm Stiles.“

„What happened?“

„You were Sleepwalking again.“

Claudia looked down at herself. She was barefoot and in her nightgown. She looked around herself. „Oh no.... I'm... I'm sorry....so sorry.“

Stiles sniffed and took the hand of his mom. „It is allright, Mum.... Let's go home and back to bed...“

„Yes...“ she said confused and followed him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

„Where is he?“ 

„Pssst!“  
Melissa walked up to the Sheriff and motioned to the livingroom where Stiles sat, playing videogames with Scott.  
He had a band-aid at the back of his head. His Dad took a deep breath. 

„What happened?“

Melissa sighed. „She Sleepwalked. Stiles wanted to stop her... Claudia didn't recognize him and pushed him against a wall... then she stopped... he brought her back to bed and called me... He has an open wound at the back of his head and bruises on his arms...“ Melissa sighed deeply. „I know you think Stiles needs his mum and that you can handle it but you CAN'T handle it and she physically hurt him today... What would have happened if she hadn't stopped?... What happens next time?... It's time, John... She has to be supervised around the clock... from Doctors... not her 9 year old child.“

John looked up with tears in his eyes while watching his boy playing with Scott. „Okay... go ahead and line everything up, Melissa“, he said and went over to his son to kiss his forehead.....


	2. One more year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison 8 years old at Christmas...

Chapter 2

\- the Argents

One more year

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Another Bow?... Again?... Victoria we talked about this.“

Victoria sighed. „It's Christmas...“

Chris sighed, too and rubbed his hands across his face. How often had they already had this disscusion and now that?  
It was Christmas and Allison was 8 years old. Her Aunt and her granddad hadn't been able to come, so they send the presents and AGAIN his father didn't listen.  
Chris wanted Allison to be a normal kid but his father send her books about mystical creatures and bows... or things FOR the bow for every birthday and Christmas.

„He only wants her to be prepared.... I allowed it...“

„She does martial arts... is that not enough?“

Victoria sighed.  
„I understand your feelings and yes we talked about this and I agreed in the first years... She should live like a normal child... but I realized the fact that she isn't a normal child. Your Dad has only you and Kate and Kate has no Kids... That means Allison is the one who will be hunting after we are gone... because she is an Argent... She was born to be a hunter and I don't want her not knowing what to do one day if she is surrounded by Werewolves.“ snapped Victoria angry looking.

„Werewolves?“

Chris and Victoria turned around. And there stood their little girl with her curly darkbrown hair and in Jeans and Pullover. Chris took a deep breath. „No... Mummy said... Bear... gloves... She lost her beargloves“  
Victoria grumbled and turned away.

Allison raised an eyebrow and made a face. „Daddy... That is not what she said.... That is not even a thing!“

„Allison...“

Allison sighed. „Fine...“ She was only gone for a few minutes before she came back. „Can I have a dog?“

„No Allison... no dogs... go and play.“

„Then a Cat?“

„Allison..“

„A fish?“

„ALLISON... GO... go try out your new bow in the garden.“

Allison seemed to be miffed at first but than she beamed. „Can I?“

Chris sighed but nodded. Allison ran away and Chris looked up to Victoria. „Okay... only one more year... give her one more year.“  
Victoria smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Story hope you liked it^^


End file.
